Compatibility
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: AU. Zoro and Sanji part ways after two years. As Sanji moves on with a woman at his side, Zoro struggles to keep his life together and find someone who's solely interested in him. M for language.
1. Prologue

Title: Compatibility.

One Piece

Pairing(s): ZoSan; ZoSopp in later chapters.

Summary: AU. Zoro and Sanji part ways after two years. As Sanji moves on with a woman at his side, Zoro struggles to keep his life together and find someone who's solely interested in him.

Author's Notes: I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I don't really do too well with longer chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Break Up.<strong>

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK, SHIT-COOK!"<p>

"FUCKING MOSSHEAD! I'M ALREADY GONE!"

Slam.

Breathing heavily, the 21-year old kendo teacher locked the door behind the blond, obviously not caring about the crass language he spouted as he headed down the hall Taking in a few deep breaths, he growled lowly and stormed to the single room, intent on putting his things outside. They were so damned through as far as he was concerned! Thank _God_ he had gotten the knob and locks changed on few days ago; Sanji didn't have a key, of course. This was just great! He was without a roommate again and now a shitty lover as well!

Why couldn't he just fucking commit?

"Fuck him," he growled, unlocking the door to their—now only his—room. Stepping inside, he removed all of the blond's bags, opening each one and began the task of putting his things inside slowly, scowling darkly. Despite him being angry as hell at the cook, he still cared about him. Besides, some of his shit was really expensive, and Zoro didn't want to spend any of his well earned money paying for anything of his that he had messed up in his rage.

It took a few hours, but he finally got it done and carried the four bags out the door into the hallway where he sat them down, slamming the door behind himself.

If he wanted someone else—if he wanted a _woman_—he might as well fucking stay with _her_!

The bastard would be home in a couple minutes anyway.

Heading towards the couch, he picked up the newspaper laying innocently on the coffee table and began to scan the paper for potential roommates. Maybe he could put an ad in. Sure, he could afford the place by himself, but he really wanted another roommate so he could forget about the blond completely. He didn't need a scumbag, heart eyed woman-drooling, bull's eye brow cook who wasn't half bad in bed, but sprung for both sexes...just like he had thought he would! He shouldn't have listened to the blond's bullshit when he said he was done with woman. He was probably seeing whoever she was on the side!

Goddamn him!

"OH? SO YOU'RE PUTTING MY SHIT OUT YOU SHITTY SWORDSMAN?"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!" he hollered back, tensing lightly. "I HOPE SHE'S A GOOD LAY! HAVE A FUCKING KID OR TWO WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

"LET ME IN THE GODDAMN APARTMENT!"

"FUCK YOU!"

There was only silence after that.

Huffing lightly, he stood only to jump slightly when a loud kick slammed into the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? TRYING TO KICK THE DAMN DOOR IN?"

"I SAID LET ME IN YOU MOSS HAIRED ASSHOLE!"

Rolling his eyes, Zoro was sure that someone would have called the cops by now and headed towards the back to rearrange his room. He finally had just room to himself again. Well, he'd have it to himself until he found a new bed mate—one he wouldn't hesitate to kick out if they touched him perversely. Unless he was cute and made him feel like that shitty cook used to.

They were old news now.


	2. 1 Introductions

Title: Compatibility.

One Piece

Pairing(s): ZoSopp in later chapters.

Summary: AU. Zoro and Sanji part ways after two years. As Sanji moves on with a woman at his side, Zoro struggles to keep his life together and find someone who's solely interested in him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Introductions.<strong>

* * *

><p>A green haired man and a younger brunet teen sat before each other in a coffee shop, one looking a little intense while the other was looking a bit nervous, but determined.<p>

To Zoro, the brunet was cute, really cute with his large dark eyes that had long lashes, his light caramel skin, inky black, chin length curls, smaller, feminine frame that had a lean look too it, and one of his most attractive features, his mouth. It was a bit larger than average, more girly looking, but with how feminine he already looked, it fit perfectly, and it was a lovely dark pink, very kissable.

At the moment, he was currently biting his lower lip, providing a few attractive image for the kendo teacher, but he was glad though. A couple months after the shitty cook had left, Zoro got a call from Usoya, the brunet sitting across from him. From what he had been told, Usoya was a hacker who made quite a lot of money, so he would have no problem paying half the rent and utilities! This, of course, worked out well for Zoro, and he supposed he didn't mind that the male was a hacker or whatever. He didn't have much use for computers himself, anyway. Besides, having a cute roommate was a plus in Zoro's mind, he seemed nice enough, if a bit timid

Usoya, too, was observing the older man sitting across from him. He was taller, taller than Usoya himself with a muscular frame which probably meant he worked out a **lot**. He was tanned, darker than himself with a shocking hair color of bright green that was combed back into a mature look that suited the man well in Usoya's opinion. Three golden earrings dangled from his left ear, and there was also a scar on the other male's left eye; how he got that left Usoya curious, but he wouldn't question it.

"S-so," Usoya stuttered lightly, smiling a tad nervously. "When can I move in?"

Zoro arched a brow and put down his Styrofoam coffee cup, swallowing what was in his mouth before speaking.

"We can get you settled in now if you want, but I only have one bed."

Wait. Whoa.

"O-oh?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I should have said something earlier. You mind sharing the bed with me? The couch isn't great no matter what that shitty cook used to say."

"E-Erm... If you don't mind sharing with me, but..._I'm into guys_."

Upon saying this, the brunet looked away nervously, his long fingered, nimble thumbs squeezing his own cup lightly while his dark gaze stared out the window to their right.

"That won't be a problem."

Usoya glanced up, relief on his features as he gave a slightly brighter smile.

"Oh! G-good...!"

Zoro chuckled and Usoya joined in, feeling less nervous and now even a bit happy.

His greatest worry was now gone!


End file.
